Sonic the Hedgehog Emerald Boarding School
by CharlieTheRoyalCat
Summary: Blaze's parents, King Flame and Queen Flare, have invited the Sonic Heroes and Babylon Rogues to a ball in the Sol Kingdom. To thank them for saving the world, they have a gift that's meant for relaxation, but turns out to be a high school nightmare. As they have to survive the school, the Sonic Team unfold the secrets of Emerald Boarding School. My first story!
1. Invitation

Chapter 1

"His majesty invites you all to a ball in the palace to thank you for the many times you have saved the world, and the Sol Kingdom.

We will be thanking the Sonic Heroes;

Sonic,

Amy,

Silver,

Shadow,

Rouge,

Knuckles,

Tails,

Cream and

Espio.

We will also be inviting the Babylon Team, who have helped the Sonic Team in the past;

Jet,

Wave and

Storm.

We hope you all can make it,

Princess Blaze, daughter of

King Flame and Queen Flare."

"Hmph," Is the only reply Blaze could get out of Shadow.

Other than that, everyone was cheering and clapping.

"Is your sister invited too, Blaze?" Silver asked, floating in mid-air.

"I hope so, but it will take a while for her to arrive."

Blaze's sister decided to go out to seas and hasn't seen much of Blaze. Other than that, she spends her time in the human world. Silver, Blaze and her sister are very, very close friends.

"Blaze, you should tell her to come sooner, because we should all go to the mall to pick out dresses!" Amy squealed, hugging her crush, Sonic.

"She might be able to get here in 2 hours. Is that long enough, Miss Rose?" Blaze replied, giggling.

The Sonic Team were hanging out in their favourite spot; a field covered in roses, where you get a perfect view of the sunset. Amy wore her trademark outfit; a knee-high pink dress with a white line going around the bottom, white and red shoes and her simple red headband made stylish by two glimmering hearts that were outlined with gold, Blaze wore a long, purple dress completed with lilac boots and a red band to tie her hair up, accessorised with a fire charm necklace given by her mother. Rouge wore her trademark top, a pink heart, and black bottoms, completed with pink boots, while Cream wore a yellow, knee-high dress with a white bow at the top, red shoes and a fluffy red hat with holes for her bunny-ears. The boys all wore their trademark colour on their tops and ripped jeans.

"That should be long enough to find an outfit for the mall. Don't forget make-up!" Rouge smirked at Amy's reply, and focused on a red echidna.

"What are you going to wear, Knuckie?" The white bat sniggered, sitting down beside Knuckles.

"What I always wear…" Knuckles shot back, looking at his outfit.

"Not to a party! We need to go find a suitable outfit for you to wear for the mall, then find a suit, maybe black or red…" Rouge rambled on, looking at adjustments made to Knuckles' original outfit.

Silver just grinned at Blaze, saying: "Thank goodness I have no fashion-mad female going on about what I wear!"

"You'd be surprised, some males go on like that too," Blaze commented, glancing at the group.

"I think we should get going, we need a good outfit! Not just casual at the mall, oh no…" Amy jumped up and started to walk back to her apartment that she shared with Cream and Rouge.

"Maybe we could play Laser-Tag there as well?" Sonic suggested, making Cream jump up with joy.

"Come on, princess, and you Silver, I am going to turn you two into fashionable people!" Rouge smiled slyly, pushing the two friends to the castle.


	2. The Mall

Chapter 2

"No, no and no!" Sonic muttered when Amy tried to get him into a suit at the mall.

"Aww, come one Sonic!" Amy pleaded, smiling.

Meanwhile, with Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Espio and Rouge…

"Ew! No!" Rouge spluttered with laughter as she tried to get Blaze to put on a ballroom dress.

"Can we just get out of here?" Shadow muttered, kicking his dark shoes.

Silver grinned evilly and nodded to Knuckles.

"No Rouge! Huh? What are you doing?" Blaze questioned Silver as he stopped her in her tracks.

Silver just smirked, shoving her towards Shadow, who was being held by Knuckles.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" Shadow yelled, arms crossed.

"Well, I leave you for two months, and you are already crazy!" A blue figure with waist-length hair that was red and a blue dress with a darker shade of blue coat, and blue and white shoes, sniggered as she stepped forward.

"Charlie!" Blaze squealed, running forward to her sister.

In turn, Charlie hugged Blaze, Silver and Rouge, before turning to Knuckles and Shadow.

"What are you doing, Knucklehead?" She asked, taking Knuckles off of the angry black hedgehog.

"Silver's idea, not mine…" Knuckles insisted, trying to get away from Shadow.

Charlie rolled her eyes and play-hugged Shadow.

"GET OFF!" Is the welcome Charlie got and was used to.

"Nice to see you too, Ultimate Life form, all of your fan girls are lucky they don't get to see you, you're not exactly happy most of the time," Charlie teased Shadow, and then turned to her purple sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, your invitation," Blaze remembered, handing a long letter to Charlie.

"Huh… cool," Charlie mumbled, reading the letter," So, who's this, I don't believe we've met?"

"He's Espio, Espio this is Charlie, my sister."

"Greetings," Espio muttered, his eyes half closed.

"Likewise… anyway, I have something for all of you!" Charlie grinned excitedly as she pulled out nine parcels out of a plastic bag.

"Oh, what is it?" Rouge smirked, opening the parcel to find a beautiful charm bracelet with amazing jewel charms.

Blaze had a similar bracelet, but she had flame charms, Knuckle had a 'wristband' with a green emerald charm, Shadow had black, shadowy charms and, like Charlie knew, Espio got a charm with three animals playing something as a band.

"Uh, it's meant to be Vector, Charmy and you," Charlie explained, nervously." Um, I have one for Silver too, but it's outside… so is Sonic's."

"I'll call Amy then." Rouge decided, taking out her phone.

Amy: Hello?

Rouge: Hey, Amy, it's Rouge. Got an outfit?

Amy: Yep! And I have a suit for Sonic too!

Rouge: Listen, Charlie's here and she has presents for all of us. Meet us out in the car park by the bus stop?

Amy: OK, I will just finish paying, bye!

Rouge: See you there!

"We all have outfits, anyway?" Rouge asked as she put away her white phone.

"Charlie doesn't have one!" Blaze gasped playfully.

"Don't worry, I come prepared!" Charlie winked at her sister and Rouge, and began to leave.

Outside…

"OhmySolaris…" Silver whispered as he saw what was in front of him.

"Heh, liiiike it?" Charlie grinned, eyes smiling as well.

"WOW!"

In front of the gang, there was a parade of people that lead to the castle.

"WOW, Charlie, you do come prepared!" Blaze said, swallowing, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw two coaches; one blue and one silver!

"All aboard!" Charlie giggled as she stepped on the blue one, helping the shaken Sonic up." Silver, on that one!"

"Um, Shadow… I figured you would take this the wrong way, but I don't want you to feel left out, so…" Charlie gave him a note.

Shadow just read it and his expression stayed the same, but his eyes lit up.

"Waaaave!" Charlie laughed as she waved to the fans.

As soon as everyone was on board, the roofs opened revealing a staircase to the top, and Charlie went up it.

In the Blue coach there was:

Sonic, Charlie, Shadow, Espio and Rouge.

In the Silver coach:

Silver, Blaze, Cream, Knuckles, Amy and Tails.

Everybody cheered at the princess, followed by Sonic, Rouge, Shadow and Espio. Charlie began to wave and smile, twirling around the top of the coach. There were fireworks in the sky as the day came to an end, and the coaches approached the lit up castle for the ball.


	3. The Awesome Ball Or The Start Of It

Chapter 3

At the palace, Blaze led them all up to her room to get changed.

"I and Charlie just need to go and let father know we are here." Blaze explained, before exiting the room.

As her sister was about to follow, Shadow grabbed her arm.

"If you really can bring back my memory, even just for a little, then why do you even care?" He inquired, curious.

"Because I am nice and charm brace… wristband… don't compare to a parade… for all of us but mainly Silver and Sonic." Charlie replied, grinning.

Shadow shrugged and went away, leaving Charlie alone. The blue royal sister just shook her head and left the room, jumping to see her father, the king.

"Charlotte! My youngest daughter!" King Flame bellowed, standing up to greet Charlie.

"Charlie, what a pleasure to see you again," Queen Flare smiled, a little calmer than her husband.

"Mother! Father! It is an absolute pleasure to see you both!" Charlie exclaimed, hugging them both.

"My, what lovely manners!" An old, withered brown cat with patches of grey fur whispered, smiling at the two cats.

"Oh, yes, this is Ambassador Reverend, he has come to see you both on this special occasion. This is his last night as Ambassador, as his grandson will be taking over his role," King Flame announced, sitting back down on his throne.

"Why, it's so nice to see someone important knows about us! Greetings, Ambassador Reverend!" Charlie grinned, bowing.

Blaze bowed as well, and asked if they could be excused. After they had permission, they raced back to Blaze's bedroom.

"OK, we're in the clear," sighed Charlie as she slumped on her sister's bed.

"So, where's your dress?" Asked a curious Amy.

"We were meant to get a dress? Oops… ha, kidding! I have one, don't worry. It's outside, I will be right back," Charlie giggled as she left the room once more, to collect her dress.

Amy grinned and finished the finishing touches of her fabulous dress, which is so beautiful it will be hard to explain it;

At the top, on the hem, there are two hearts outlined with gold, and below that a sunning red dress flows. On the shoulders, there are three roses on each, and they were decorated with golden beads. At the bottom, the hem was covered in roses, covering up stiches.

"How do I… look?" Rouge asked as she finished zipping up her dress.

It was a knee-high dress, short but sweet, a mixture of white and red blobs together. She had a pink headband on with a dark pink heart, and her trademark boots decorated with two pink hearts; on the outline, really light pink, going down different shades of pink; light pink, pink, dark pink and really dark pink.

"Amazing! What about me?" Cream asked, twirling in her long, orange dress decorated with sweets.

"You all look great, I am just worried what my dress looks like…" Blaze sighed, showing off her dress.

It was a long, purple dress with lilac at the top, and shading down to dark purple at the bottom. It had Blaze's flame necklace above it, showing off her power. Her hair, for the first time, was undone and covered one golden eye.

A silver hand slipped over Blaze's eyes.

"You couldn't look better," Silver teased as he turned to face Blaze.

"Thanks…" Blaze blushed, smiling.

Silver wore a white suit, Sonic a blue one, Shadow's being black and Knuckles' red. Last but not least, Tails had a pale yellow suit on, and they were all complimenting each other and waiting for the late royal sister.

"Where is she?" Blaze wondered aloud.

There was a knock and everyone fell silent.

"Oh please, it's just me!" Charlie smirked entering the room with her big dress.

It was a poufy dress that was blue, similar to Blaze's with the shading, but had a design on the hem… a fire design. She had her red hair down as well, but had a clear bobble on her wrist.

"Amy, I need help to- what?" Charlie asked, startled at everyone staring at her.

"To what?" Amy murmured, mesmerised by Charlie's dress.

"GUYS! Snap out of it! Anyway, I need a bun in my hair, please," Charlie shouted, going over to Amy and Rouge.

As Amy was doing a bun, there was three knocks on the door, and A LOT of pushing and shoving.

"Let ME knock on the door! No ME!"

Blaze went over to open it and revealed Jet in a green suit, Storm in a plain grey suit. Wave was there also, with a dress similar to Rouge's, except it was purple and black.

"Hey, Babylon Rogues, welcome!" Blaze smiled as Wave, Storm and Jet entered.

Before Blaze could close the door, a young female hedgehog came to the door.

"Are you Princess Blaze? Can I have your autograph? Thank you so much!" The hedgehog grinned at the surprised purple cat and ran away.

"So you are Wave, Jet and Storm, nice to meet you!" Charlie grinned at the three birds and sat down.

"We all need to down for the ball now… ready?" Blaze asked everyone.

There was a series of 'Yeses!' and everyone laughed and exited the room.


	4. The Awesome Ball, Finally!

The ballroom was lit with magnificent lights that shimmered so brightly you could see them from miles away. The King and Queen must have invited all three kingdoms in the Sol Dimension, because there wasn't enough space in the ballroom and the party was extended into the throne room. As the two princesses and the Sonic Heroes entered the throne room, the music died down and everyone started to cheer and clap.

"Welcome, people of the Sol Dimension, our very special guests… the two princesses of the Sol Kingdom, Charlotte Flare and Blaze Flare and the Sonic Heroes!" The King announced to the people inside the throne room, not bothering to do it for the people in the ballroom.

"C'mon," Charlie said above the music, walking down the stairs that lead from the upper part of the castle to the throne room, dining room and ballroom.

Blaze and Silver when off to the food stands while Amy, Rouge, Sonic and Knuckles started dancing. Charlie went to talk to Tails and Cream, because she needed something to be made for her by Tails, and Cream was bored. Shadow, Espio and the Babylon Rogues shrugged and stood talking, Espio and Shadow only managing a few 'hmphs' and the Babylon Rogues started to talk about the race they had won.

"Come on, Shadow, come and dance!" Laughed Amy as she twisted around, looking upside down at Shadow.

"Whatever." Was all the reply she got, so she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the centre.

"HEY GUYS!" Charlie shouted over the loud music.

"Yes?" Amy replied making Shadow shake his head.

"PARDON? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE MUSIC," Charlie yelled, and started to pull Shadow away.

"So, you want your memories?" Tails asked the black hedgehog as he settled in the blue cats' bedroom to work

"Uh huh," Shadow muttered, looking at the floor.

"So how are you going to do THAT?" Cream asked, glad she got away from the music.

"Using magic. I am going to get a potion I was working on for the past three months, and I need Tails' contraption, which I DESIGNED!" Charlie winked at Cream, but frowned when she say a moody Shadow." Don't you EVER smile?"

"Nu uh, but I will smile if this thing actually works," Shadow replied, so quiet a mouse could be heard.

"Mmm, mouse!" Charlie grinned, and started to hunt for it." Anyway... REALLY?!" Charlie clapped her hands at the wrong time and landed face-first on the ground, right in front of the smirking hedgehog." Is THAT A SMILE?"

Shadow shook his head and went over to Cream, making her move with a happy manor.

"Mr Shadow, will you play dolls with me?" Cream asked in her cute voice she used when she was little and the Sonic Team were battling Eggman.

"Seriously, I thought you grew out of that stuff," Shadow mumbled, looking outside the window.

The Sonic Team had stopped fighting villains quite a long time ago, 2 years ago to be exact. Everyone was now enjoying a life in the Sol dimension, earning enough because they were friends with a princess, and they had grew a little more old. Everyone was now:

Sonic: 18

Shadow: 18

Silver: 17

Knuckles: 17

Tails: 12

Cream: 12

Amy: 16 (planning her birthday party in a few weeks!)

Rouge: 17

Blaze: 17

Charlie, who NO ONE knew the real age to: 17

And Espio, who had joined the gang as Charmy and Vector had parted: 18

The Babylon Rogues were all 17 as well (except for Storm, 16, but shh, no one knows that!)'.

"Tails, you done yeeeeetttt?" Charlie moaned, kicking her shoes off.

"Shh, almost... Done!" Tails beamed at his new invention.

"Great!" Shadow muttered, impatient.

The machine looked very confusing, but Charlie seemed to know how to use it. She twiddled about with the leaver, pressed buttons, moved tools and motioned for Shadow to come over.

"OK, put this on... (Shadow put on a weird looking headset with many buttons) and... what date do you want to remember? Day, date and time, please!"

"2005, November 15th, 12:15 PM." Shadow replied, casually.

On a grey screen, a picture of a young black hedgehog, Shadow, and a blond haired girl with a blue dress, played to reveal them running from men with guns.

"Maria!" Shadow whispered, for the first time in years, a smile crept on his face.

"So... you and Maria were running, Maria got shot... right? You want to see her so much, come call on the help of the Epic Blue Cat!" Charlie teased, freezing the picture on Maria.

Shadow said nothing, and just stared at the screen. Charlie saw this, and felt a pang of guilt. It was her fault this is happening, she got his hopes up for memories and all he sees is his dead... girlfriend?! Whoever and WHATever she was, she was close to Shadow. After reading his mind, she took off the picture and tapped in another date.

"I want to show you something..." Charlie muttered, shooing Tails and Cream.

Two young cats came into view with a silver hedgehog running by their side, some how floating. The happy scene changed to despair, as a fire crushed the cats' home, making it filled with anger and... Iblis.

"Is that... the future? Where you and Silver originally come from, and was erased to make this happy world?" Shadow whispered, mesmerised.

"Uh huh, I had to go to everyone and give back their memories... it was so hard not being close to Blaze and not knowing Silver. But that's all gone, and I have you...(Charlie blushed) uh, and my, our, friends. I guess you guys give me hope... that its going to be al right." Charlie explained, pointing at the blue cat with short red hair.

"I know how that feels, trust me, everything gone, destroyed... and I feel like its happening again." Shadow suddenly said, his eyes lighting up.

"Trust... you?" Shadow NEVER EVER said something like that!

Shadow sighed and did something that amazed Charlie. He HUGGED her.

"Awwwww!"


End file.
